The Lady Jack
by Caitlin Black
Summary: Sirius' past love life. A new reletive of his comes into play. First chapter extremely short. *Apologies!* I think this is pretty funny and kinda heart-wrenching. It's just a start-up, so if I get enough reviews, then I'll continue throughout even my spor


****

The Lady Jack

"Hey Ronnie….We heard about you and Lissy!" Harry punched Ron playfully and Ron turned a deep scarlet.

Sirius smiled at his 17-year old godson, his godson's girlfriend, and their best friend, whose face at the moment was clashing horribly with his hair. Sirius waved his hand at them, motioning for silence. Draco stopped whispering in Ginny's ear so he could pay closer attention.

"Yes, Harry, that set-up was just as unpredictable as you and Hermione here," he said sarcastically. Ron and Sirius laughed at the blushing couple, but Harry still wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and kissed her temple gingerly anyway. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what about you, Sirius? Any ladies?" Ginny winked at him, closly followed by curious glares from the rest of the group.

Sirius presented a small smile, but barely blushed as he shook his head.

"Oh c'mon, Sirius! You're a cute guy," Harry looked at Hermione awkwardly, but she grasped his hand firmly and continued. "Any woman would be lucky to have you!"

"I'm afraid not, Hermione."

Draco stood up and pointed at Sirius. "He's gay! I knew it!" Everyone just looked at him as the crickets chirped until Ginny grabbed his pant leg, to which he looked down to.

"What?"

"Draco, sit down," Harry sighed.

"You people need some conspiracy." Draco sat down mumbling something about Elton John and Ellen DeGeneris. 

"Okay, hunny," Ginny responded, "we'll watch The Conspiracy Theory on your DVD when we go home."

"And perhaps a little trip to St. Mungo's…." Ron suggested.

"That's almost, _almost,_ as absurd as you going to get a hair-dye in the color-"

"You better shut your mouth, Mal-"

"RED!"

"You piece of-" Ron sprang up and tried to get to Draco, but Ginny stepped in between them.

"Guys, _guys,_ GUYS! STOP!" Ginny pushed them both away and they sat down. She turned to sit down herself, but behind her back, Ron jumped at Draco. They fell behind the wooden bench. She just sighed and rolled her eyes as Ron and Draco rolled around in the dirt.

"So…," Hermione turned to Sirius, "we _know _that you have someone! Just fess up!" Sirius smiled.

"I _did _have someone…." They heard Ron and Draco stop, then a few moments later, Ron sat back down next to Sirius with a bloody nose and split fist, and Draco sat down next to Ginny with a bloody lip.

"Oh really?" Draco wiped his wipe with his tongue. "So who was he-she," he quickly corrected himself. Sirius grinned.

He threw a stick into the center fire and replied, "her name was Jack."

"Jack, huh? _She_, huh?" Draco gave an 'I-Told-You-So' glare in everyone's direction.

"Yes, Jaquelyn." Draco threw a rock into the black forest, definatly with a defeated look adorning his face.

"Well…," Hermione rested her chin on her fists, "what was she like?"

Sirius studied Hermione's face, then threw another stick into the fire thoughtfully.

"She was beautiful. Her curly brown hair had streaks of dark ginger and several shades of blonde." He then went into a dream state.

"Her eyes always changed. I remember it well. When she was mad, they were dark gray, when she was happy and gleeful, they were dark blue, sad was lt. Brown and green was mysterious or adventurous."

'She was the world to me, as a birthday gift, I got her a charmed-globe necklace. Clouds swirled around its sphere on a platinum chain. She was so funny, so mysterious…."

Ron made a pucking noise behind his bench and Hermione whacked him upside the head.

"You insensitive git! Honestly! Go find some more wood for the fire or something!" Ron went off mumbling about stupid romances and Hermione turned back to Sirius.

"Please, Sirius, continue."

"There's not much else to say…."

"Don't lie to us! I know there's more!" Ginny waved her hands around, narrowly missing Draco's head. "Opps! Sorry!"

"Lemme think…She was, what? I think three years younger than me? She once told me that she couldn't stand the kids her age, she said that they didn't understand her.

"How did you meet her?" Harry rolled his eyes at her, as if he were saying 'damn romances….'

"Well, Ja-James and Remus were getting drinks, Lily went to Flourish's and Peter was in the bathroom. She was at a table, I swear she was 17, like us, so I casually walked over and being so casual, tripped over some dude's shoe. She giggled and told the guy that with feet that size, they should go out some time. She offered me to sit down, where we quickly became friends, then best friends, and then an item. When you were born, Harry, we became engaged, but we were so involved with the resistance that we just didn't have enough time. That cold night – It was so cold – October 31st, I checked up on Peter. He betrayed us," Hermione went in Ron's empty chair and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder to comfort him. "He sent me to Azkaban. I was told that she left the magical world that night. 

Harry started to comfort Hermione, who was comforting Sirius, and Draco was trying to comfort Ginny, who was sobbing into his shoulder.


End file.
